The Severus Of It All
by cerasylvania
Summary: They thought he was the jester a person who you knew just from one look. A weasley, a joke. They didn't know him. Or at least that's what he thought until that chance encounter alone in the astronomy tower.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note****: I DID NOT NOR WILL EVER CLAIM THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES, PERSONS, OR THINGS THIS STORY IS BASED OUT OF AS MINE. The story however the story line in which im playing with J.K. Rowling's characters, persons, places or things; is mine. I accept all criticism. I am just seeing how well I can do this thing called the written word. So, thank you for your honest opinion. On to the story. MA content inside. Some bashing of a weasley family and some friends. One very heroic interpretation of a very mystical side of a weasley and some friends. Woo hoo let's get it started.**

**Story title: The Severus of It All**

**Prologue: **

**A taste of where it could lead**

He walked into the house on grimmauld street. It was their headquarters and he was the first to arrive out of all those that were left. He took off his cloak and hung it up then walked up the stairs to his room that he always used while he was there. When he walked in he noticed someone was on his bed. 'Well there goes the peace and quiet I hoped to achieve before everyone arrived,' when he looked closer he noticed this person had a mop of red hair on his head and was wearing what looked like old ham-die downs. 'Yes, it seems to be the weasley boy.' He sighed and went over to the bed after setting his things on the floor beside the bed, and sat down on the side of the bed. He shook the weasley boys shoulder, " wake up boy your in the wrong bed again."  
Weasley rolled over and saw Snape then jumped into the greasy gits arms. Snape sat there not knowing what to do but slowly and gently wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy, after a few minutes of holding the boy Snape wondered what was wrong, for it would have to be something truly terrible if the boy was to have jumped into his arms for comfort. " Weasley what is wrong with you? And why are you in this house alone and sobbing?" queried Snape to the boy who began to stop his sobbing to a weep.

"You don't want to know Sir?" was weasley's watery reply.

"Nonsense…" Snape sighed, 'I guess I must…' "Ron if I didn't wish to know I would have not asked you. Now what is wrong?" Snape asked him once again and impatiently waited for a reply.

Ron sighed and before he replied held onto Snape tighter, " I was kicked out of my home by the ones I thought was my family and support me. But no the moment they find out they must kick me out like I am worthless." Ron began to sob once again.

"Weasley what did they find out? I must know to create the correct hypothesis of the situation at hand." Snape told Ron as he raised himself and Ron to the top of the bed, so he could rest against the headboard and hold him at the same time. In some ways Snape had always held a soft spot for the weasley boy, this being one of them. He noticed how the boy had always been ignored by almost everyone, no one seeing his true potential.

"I don't want to tell you. You'll hate me, I can't bare it." Came forth Ron's muffled reply as he his his face closer into Snape's chest.

"I must know Ron, please well you tell me. Or must I use my legilimency on you?" he questioned he never enjoyed getting his answers that way but sometimes that was the only way. Ron held himself closer in reply so that Snape could not look into his eyes and get the answer he so desperately wanted from him. Snape stroked Rons back, " honestly Ron it can't be that terrible for me to find out you know I have never judged you or gave you reason not to trust me. " he was getting irritated with Ron not telling him what caused his family to throw him out.

"Fine," came his muffled answer. Snape drew his face up to his eyes so that he could hear Ron's explanation to what had happened. " I told them about my crush when they kept telling me that I would have to marry someone soon...I just couldn't take it anymore so I told them who I…" then he looked down too shy to say anything more.

"Ron.." Snape pressed.

Ron huphed " I told them who I love and when they found out they didn't like it so the only place I thought that was safest to come to was here. I made sure no one followed." he looked as Snape when he felt his hand lift his face back to his.

"Who?" was his only question to Ron.

"I can't tell you"

" WHO?" he said roughly.

Ron looked at him shocked that he could see something in his eyes that he never saw before an anger that almost looked like jealousy. "I..It's" then he went to run out of Snape's arms so he could go hide in his room from telling the truth of who he loved but Snape had him held still as if he knew. "Please I can't tell you. You'll hate me too." He began to cry silently at the thought of losing Snapes as well for he was the only one that seemed to care about him.

"You will tell me NOW!" he growled the last word to Ron in a stern manner. Ron shivered from his growl.

Ron mumbled his answer to Snape of who it was , Snape could not hear it so he just growled again by Ron's ear, "what did you say?" Ron whimpered in delight at hearing his growl as he had done anytime before when Snape had growled at him.

"It's you. I love you, okay." Ron began to silently sob, knowing that this would be the last time that Snape would pay attention to him. What surprised him was when Snape grabbed his chin roughly with his index finger and thumb, bringing his lips to his own. At first Ron was in shock that Snape was kissing him, the way he always wanted and wished he would but once the shock had settled he began to kiss back with as much love as he possibly could. Then Snape pushed his tongue within Ron's wet cavern and danced his tongue with Ron's. This succeeding in getting Ron to moan. Snape then brought his hand beneath Ron's t-shirt and rubbed up his back and at the center of his lower back was where he rested his hand. Ron could feel the warmth of Snape's hand and pushed himself against Snape's front and placed his arms around Snape's neck.

After a few moments of kissing they needed air so Snape slowly ended the kiss bringing down the passion. Once the kiss ended Snape and Ron stared at each other. breathing heavily from the pure emotion running rampant around them. For the first time Ron got to see Snape smile.


	2. Chapter 1: a tiny nudge

Author's Note: I DID NOT NOR WILL EVER CLAIM THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES, PERSONS, OR THINGS THIS STORY IS BASED OUT OF AS MINE. The story however the story line in which im playing with J.K. Rowling's characters, persons, places or things; is mine. I accept all criticism. I am just seeing how well I can do this thing called the written word. So, thank you for your honest opinion. On to the story. MA content inside. Some bashing of a weasley family and some friends. One very heroic interpretation of a very mystical side of a weasley and some friends. Woo hoo let's get it started.

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of 6th year, Ron was sitting in the astronomy tower after hours thinking of how again Harry gets all the glory and he gets nothing. Not even a thank you from Harry for all the help he gave in their quests. No, the only one everyone thinks did any good is Harry Potter. How Ron had begun to loathe his best friends name.

Ron was smart, brave, and a very good strategist. It was just that Ron preferred to goof off and do his work later on at night when no one is around. No Hermione has to try and help him or get angry when asking to see her work to check his. She always thinks that he hasn't done any work when sitting in front of her is his completed works. It's harry that doesn't do his work knowing that Hermione well do it for him. Claiming he can't on account of Voldemort and the death eaters. God, how he hated the furry haired, nosy, know-it-all too. She thinks I am so in love with her. He made a sound of disgust, not likely.

He heard something by the doors so he lifted his wand with quick precision in seconds he thought of the spell he wanted and cast wordlessly a 'revelio,' and he then saw a glimmer of a tall person walking to go behind him. He followed it with his eyes covertly. Once the person got close enough he tackled them to the ground. Then he noticed the concealing spell the person used was cancelled by the very person themselves.

" I will ask you only once Weasley. You will get off me now or so help me i will never let you see the next day." Growled out Snape.

" S-sorry professor, i didn't know it was you I thought it may have been a death eater or Voldemort" Ron noticed how Snape hissed and held his arm at Voldemort's name.

"Do not say his name you brat." Snape hissed at him.

"I apologize Sir. " Ron bowed and then went to the edge of the astronomy tower and continued looking out as he had been doing earlier.

Snape looked at Ron, "What's wrong now foolish boy?"

"Nothing professor" he watched as a creature flew from the forest in the distance, almost a kin to a phoenix and thestral mix.

"Fine then weasley boy, I shall leave you to your thoughts." huffed Snape as he was forced to- leave his spot he always used for thought himself.

"Sir?" Ron hesitantly questioned.

Snape looked to the ceiling in exasperation but turned around to face where Ron stood "What is it Weasley"

Ron closed his eyes at the thought of how low he has come to have to ask Severus Snape a question in hopes of enlightenment. " What would you do Sir if you weren't being treated how you deserved?"

Snape rose his right eyebrow and simply responded, " I would do whatever I had to, to receive- a place where I was." then walked away robes billowing behind him..


	3. Chapter 2 Fury of a Carrot Top

**Author's Note****: I DID NOT NOR WILL EVER CLAIM THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES, PERSONS, OR THINGS THIS STORY IS BASED OUT OF AS MINE. The story however the story line in which im playing with J.K. Rowling's characters, persons, places or things; is mine. I accept all criticism. I am just seeing how well I can do this thing called the written word. So, thank you for your honest opinion. On to the story. MA content inside. Some bashing of a weasley family and some friends. One very heroic interpretation of a very mystical side of a weasley and some friends. Woo hoo let's get it started.**

**Chapter 2:Fury of a carrot top.**

After the talk with Snape, still awkward, Ron ran with reassured fury to the gryffindor dorm to confront his so-called friends. That's when it hit him Snape actually took his question seriously he didn't patronize him like Snape does regularly with all students. While he was deep in thought he got knocked down by a body. "What do you think you're doing blood-traitor?" said a furious and pompous ferret.

" None of your business snake" shouted the fury stricken Ron.

" Oy blood-traitor speaks for himself for once." Ron looked at Malfoy

" That's Rich coming from you considering you must take after your father. Or have you finally stopped viewing for his approval." He raised an eyebrow like Snape has done several times before.

Draco looked astonishes at Ron, "well, well it seems you have been misjudged." and Malfoy walked off to his own dorm.

Ron was amazed he won on his own for once. His fury abated he continued walking to his dorm.

Once he found himself in the gryffindor dorm he saw once again Hermione helping Harry with his homework. He scoffed and looked around for another person to talk with, Ron stopped in his search to ponder the fact that he doesn't have and has not made any friends to much outside of Harry. "Well, what a great time to start…" whispers Ron to himself.

All he notices as far as gryffindors does is Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan, then some first and second years.

Just as he starts to turn to go to the pond or something he sees Hermione glare at him. He shakes his head and walks out the portrait. Who needs them to anyway.

Once at the pond he sits in wonder, Seamus and Neville where always Harry's friends more than anything to be his. Maybe he can venture out to other houses and make his own friends that way. As that thought passes he sees Snape walk briskly from the castle and towards the dark forest while putting on a jacket. Curiosity in place, he stood to follow taking the appearance of Snape as a sign to make him his new friend. Only one more year of school, and he wouldn't be his student anyhow.

**~Snape's New Shadow~**

Snape was rushing out of the castle because of an ingredient he needed form the forest. He had to go deep in the forest to find it. Once a good length into the forest his senses of self preservation showed itself 'whose stupid enough to follow.' when he was deep enough to not cause a commotion, he turned with his wand raised.

"No don't cast" shouted the idiotic gryffindor.

Snape lowered his wand, "Mr. Weasley you have no idea how close you were to being hexed into oblivion." Snape looked at him with arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "Explain yourself now." he roughly demanded.

Ron shivers, "Sorry Sir I just wanted to um..Kinda hang out with you." he shyly responded.

"Well you cannot, go back to the castle now. I do not have time for this." he pinched middle of his brow between his finger and thumb.

" well can't I maybe learn from you, by helping you."

"No, i will not teach you outside of class. You are close to a detention with Filch."

"Please Sir, i feel like you may be the only person who will give me a place i deserve. I don't want to be around stupid gryffindors anymore. Who treat me like my wants and need are not valid." he looked at snape with hope and stood with confidence.

" Fine then weasley, but, you give me distance when i request it. Am i clear?" Snape turned and continued expecting Weasley to follow. When he didn't hear extra footsteps " come along Weasley i don't have all day to search for a lost boy." he sighed.

Ron immediately jumped and followed after Snape with a smile.

This happened for months and slowly Snape became accustomed to Weasleys presence. Like a comfortable shadow. So, comfortable he wouldn't know what to do with himself if Weasley ever stopped being around him.

The reason for the contemplation is the weeks remaining before the holidays and Weasley has not told him if he was going home or staying at the castle.

"I can ask him tonight when he shows." Snape remembered how their time started as learning, but as the seasons changed progressively turned into just spending time together and talking. Weasley is much more mature than his age dictates or he lets on.

Snape waited in his quarters for Ron-no-Weasleys arrival. Once he heard his knock on the wooden door he swished the firewhiskey in his tumbler before setting it down and opening the door to reveal a disheveled Weasley "what on earth weasley." He indicated he should walk in and handed him a glass of water. Then got his medi bag of healing potions for after his meetings, then sat Ron on the sofa in front of his table so he could settle down in front of him. " Now what happened, no lies." he sternly requested before beginning to get the dittany and a cloth to get the small scratches on Ron's face.

Ron took a sip of water and stared pas Severus in thought hearing but reluctant to respond. Till he heard "out with it Weasley." the gruff aggravation in Severus voice.

" I quarrelled with Harry again this time he physically fought me and i punched him in the face. He is currently laying on the dorm room floor. Of course he could two in before that." he looked directly in Severus eyes, in fear of seeing shame, and all he saw was amusement.

Snape put the dittany down after being done, and just looked at him " weasley i thought someone had messed with you. I guess you can take care of yourself, good."

"I thought you would disapprove of my methods of retaliation."

"Weasley, the brat accosted you. Therefore, any retaliation is warranted."he went to grab Ron's hand but stopped before it lifted off the edge of the table. 'Nothing can be done with R-Weasley, bloody hell, Ron isd not an adult and his student. Even my hanging out with him is crossing a boundary.'

"Professor, I wondered if i stayed for the holidays do you think it would be alright to spend it with you." he fiddled with his shirt sleeve, he always did when nervous the hamdie downs great for that.

" of course Weasley stop your fiddling." and took his finished glass of water to the kitchen adjoining his sitting room.

**Over in the dorms…**

Harry groans "gods what happened" and slowly lifted himself off the floor. Him not remembering anything of how he got there.

**In the library…**

" that boy was suppose to meet me here an hour ago." mumbled Hermione, waving her wand again to see the time.

**The headmasters office…**

The all seeing mirror, " Albus, the boy is with Severus again. Shouldn't it be stopped?"

"No they need each other" Albus smiles with a sparkle in his eye.


	4. Chapter 3: Unsettling Emotions

**Author's Note****: Okay, sorry for a late update i intend to try and post every five days. I DID NOT NOR WILL EVER CLAIM THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES, PERSONS, OR THINGS THIS STORY IS BASED OUT OF AS MINE. The story however the story line in which im playing with J.K. Rowling's characters, persons, places or things; is mine. I accept all criticism. I am just seeing how well I can do this thing called the written word. So, thank you for your honest opinion. On to the story. MA content inside. Some bashing of a weasley family and some friends. One very heroic interpretation of a very mystical side of a weasley and some friends. Woo hoo let's get it started.**

**Chapter 3: Unsettling Emotions**

"Professor I,... no can't write that" Ron sat befuddled at what to write in the christmas card he has for Severus Snape along with a gift he special made for Severus something he knew he wanted for awhile. How one may ask do you know what a recluse wants well the subtle hints from being around them. Ron is a great mind for profiling and isolating wants and needs of others. No one knows he didn't want to become a tool like harry. So, for self preservation purposes he plays dumb, except chess can never give that up.

**In a dungeon…**

Severus Snape is looking at the wrapped gift with letter he had created and written for Ron. This christmas he is hoping to level up their relationship to something more than acquaintances and teacher student. He looks up into the fire then out the window to the slowly emerging moon indicating that night had arrived after a long day of teaching dunderheads, and creating his gift for the one special not so dunderhead in his life. He hears a knock on his door and directs the person to enter as he looks up at the opening door. Surprised to see Malfoy his godson visiting him. "To what do I owe to your presence Draco. Your never here till the night before you have to leave." He looks at his godson all nonchalant.

"Well godfather I have noticed an increase of visits by one red head to your dorms not classroom, like is to be expected. Care to inform me about anything new in your routine?" He sat in the love seat across from his godfathers chair in front of the fire where he noticed the gift and letter, which he never did for anyone.

"It's none of your concern draco."

"Should I talk to my father then. I'm sure he would be delighted to know." he pretended to not stress that it would never happen.

"Well played Draco…" He began his story and explanation to the only one he would besides albus

**Back to Gryffindor dorms…**

We find a boy with a scar on his chin who has made it to his bed, moaning and wailing like he lost a limb.

"What's wrong harry?!" exclaimed Neville.

"Ron beat me up." whined Harry. Neville went over to see if he needed the nurse. He began to chuckle as the worst of it seemed to be a tiny scratch that needs some ditany. Neville began to laugh.

"It's not funny Neville. He can't be trusted I think he could be working for Voldemort." He complained.

"Man Harry I think you just pushed him to far. He could have done much worse to you. There is also no need to slander him because you had an argument over your differences." Neville chastised him. Neville for awhile thought that Harry was becoming spoiled and big headed with all the attention he got for defeating Voldemort out of sheer luck. He believed if he had never met Ron he would not have survived as long as he had in the situations he has gotten into, him and Hermione.

"You don't understand Neville. You never could. You are not famous, or dealing with having to lose everyone you care for." he whips his head to the side and stares off in the distance away from Neville's fuming face. Like some sort of southern belle.

"Well." Clipped Neville. " I guess not. I mean it's not like I have no parents because Bellatrix tortured them or anything. Or that I only have my grandmother to take care of me and she is none to kind because I am a burden to her. No, you are the only one who gets to feel pain." He stormed over to Harry and stared him in the eyes. " I GUESS I WILL JUST GO JOIN RON AND HIS PLAN TO BECOME A DEATH EATER!" Then went to go see his Girlfriend Luna.


	5. Chapter 4: Snakes Rules!

**Author's Note: I DID NOT NOR WILL EVER CLAIM THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES, PERSONS, OR THINGS THIS STORY IS BASED OUT OF AS MINE. The story however the story line in which im playing with J.K. Rowling's characters, persons, places or things; is mine. I accept all criticism. I am just seeing how well I can do this thing called the written word. So, thank you for your honest opinion. On to the story. MA content inside. Some bashing of a weasley family and some friends. One very heroic interpretation of a very mystical side of a weasley and some friends. Woo hoo let's get it started.**

**Chapter 4: Snake's Rule!**

Ron had gone up to the Astronomy Tower again. Hoping to come to a proper conclusion as to how to approach his feelings towards the most feared Potions Master. He didn't have anyone he could think of who would understand. Let alone anyone he wanted to know he was into men not boys, but men.

He heard a noise behind him and grinned thinking it was the one and only Professor. "Hey you know we can't keep meeting like this." he humorously exclaimed.

"Well then let us discuss how and when we shall meet." Neville said a little miffed, still riding on the fumes of earlier.

"Oh, Neville" Ron turned and looked worried that Neville may not be kind to him since him and Harry had a falling out.

Neville realized he was giving off the wrong impression to Ron, "um.. I had an argument with Harry. He is being a right git and wanker he is." Neville approached the rail by Ron carefully.

"yeah... sorry Neville." he rubbed the back of his head.

"Why are you apologizing for him Ron. He doesn't need your defense. You're much better off without his pansy arse." Neville smiled at Ron, and Ron returned it halfheartedly. " besides he is exclaiming to others that you could be becoming a death eater." Ron immediately clenched his jaw at that defamation of character by his once best friend.

"Is he now." Neville nodded "well I guess that definitely ends the golden trio then." Neville chuckled and saluted the end of an era.

"Looks like your in need of a friend. After all I did claim to be joining you on your plans to be a death eater." Neville smiled to a shocked Ron.

"I guess I'll take you in. I mean as long as you have my back. That and a mean avada kedavra."

"Of course Ron. I think my Girlfriend would love to join as well. If she could get past the pain of the tortures they dish out."

Ron sighed. "All right"

"Whats up Ron?" Neville questioned knowing Ron had always been kind to Luna.

"I…" he contemplates.

"You can trust me I never really enjoyed Harry and his superior attitude." he waited patiently after for Ron's choice.

"I am contemplating how to approach a person and if I should let them know how I feel about them or leave it be."

"Well how long have you been around them?" Neville stares off.

They both stared out to the grounds now in contemplation of the words between them.

"We have been spending time for a few months now and I find my feelings grow everyday but I'm not sure how they feel for me."

"Then you of all people need to take your time. Dude, if you don't know and aren't sure. Being as delicate as you are about things. Then wait let them see you and make it apparent to you their feelings for you. Just get to know each other." He smiled at Ron.

"I see your point, with them it's probably best at this time." Neville frowned concerned for Ron but knowing he would reveal everything in time and make the best choice for him.

Severus Snape walked to class stopping in front of the door to make his dramatic entrance. 'Weasley, weasley, weasley.' but thinking Ron had such intriguing and beautiful reactions to making potions, of course once he began to learn from him.

Slamming the door open he walks in seeing what his class looks like. He noticed Neville and Ron sitting together one row behind Blaize and Draco in the pit of snakes. While Harry and Hermione glared at them, and the rest of the slytherins staring in shock and not knowing what to do for once.

"Everyone follow the instructions on the board." He swished his wand the chalk floating to scribble them.

He saw the students begin to move sluggishly, " MOVE YOU DUNDERHEADS!" They picked up the pace.

He sat behind his desk working on his journal being attentive to the interactions in class. He was sure something would go awry this time.

Ron went to get things being careful to avoid the Gryffindor house. Ever since he and Neville went back to their house, after returning Luna to hers, it's been nothing but hell so much so he thought about requesting a change in houses or a room he and Neville could share. Even so far as to possibly get the room of requirement to be his room this year and take his tests early. He knew he could even help Neville to study for them. Ron was so distracted in thought he didn't notice Severus Snape vanish his cauldron.

"WEasley!" Snape vanished the cauldron as he noticed Ron about to place boomslang skin in the mix of instant explosive if he had. " you are done and shall have detention with me tonight. I trust you know when to arrive by now." he didn't like seeing the hurt face but it would be fine once he explained and found out Ron's reasons for being distracted.

"Everyone class is over bring your potions up those who are done and leave my sight. Ron Weasley you stay." Snape said Ron was scared he lost his respect by being so absent minded today. He realized after what he almost did, but he didn't know how he got the boomslang when it called for crushed beets. Then as he waited he noticed Harry laugh and grin. Giving away how it had happened.

The rest of the slytherin shook their head at the development they witnessed. Their house may have enemies and some animosity and disagreements in it. They kept it in the house behind their walls and never tried to kill each other. They at least supported each other. Their house protection on another from the rest of the houses. Not even having respect for Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor house anymore. They went out and decided to use their cunning to help ?Ron and Neville any chance they got against at least Harry.

Once everyone left Snape noticing his snakes protecting Neville subtly in Ron's absence. He looked at Ron, studying him. Snape locked and warded the classroom door, then opened his hidden room door for them. He walked in knowing Ron would follow.

Ron noticed and followed sighing as he placed his bag and robe on his shoulder.

They arrived at the sitting room at the same time Snape did with a tea set ready and snacks, making Ron's correctly, two sugars and a fair amount of milk. He gestured to the couch in there and sat on the other end from Ron. When they are both settled and have sipped some tea. Ron feeling slightly calmer in his presence. Snape stared at Ron waiting for him to begin as always.

"It wasn't my entire fault Se-Professor."

Snape grinned and set his teas down, " I know Ron." Ron looked shocked at snapes offer of first names to be used.

"How Severus?" Severus raised an eyebrow as if Ron had to ask.

"You know how, but if I must explain. Potter is not such a sneak as he thinks. Besides Ron." He takes Ron's tea from him and sets it on the table and pushes his chin up. "My snakes have decided to give up even their respect of Potter after his actions." he grins at Ron, showing a bit of himself he doesn't often.

"Severus.." Ron whispers. Severus lets go of his chin realizing his actions.

"so ….when were you going to tell me you were changing sides." he playfully says.

Ron shakes his head and smooths his hands down his pants. "You know those are rumours. Though i was thinking snakes aren't so bad." He chuckles and smiles to snape.


End file.
